Damaged Soul
by PaintedLotus
Summary: Death the Kid has grown and fought many enemies through the years. Now a new enemy arises and when he's captured he tries to find out what this new enemy wants with him.


_**Hey all, yes this is a new story and now I'm not giving up on Frozen pain but Savior will not be updated again. my life has been crazy busy and I also had writers block after the last update.**_

 _ **This story takes place a few years after the manga and anime and so everyone is in the twenties.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything that goes with them. Everything belong to there original owners. I only own the plot and the characters who's names will be put in bold when first introduced into the story.**_

 **Chapter one**

He walked down the street a cigarette lit and burning at the tip as he took in a breath then let the smoke out, he was bored having to wait for his target to arrive at this spot. He Put out the cigarette just as his target came running out of a nearby store a bag on his back

"Patty. Liz." he said as his two companions appeared then turned into guns without saying a word to him. He aimed and fired multiple shots causing his target to shriek and dodge the shots as they came at him

"Dumb ass." Death said as he fired a more shots towards his target who shrieked again and ran at him wielding a blade, he growled and kept firing more shots with only some hitting his target but not making his stop at all.

He had to prove to people he was just as strong as his father.

That he was worthy of the title his father had held for so many years before him.

He would not fail.

His target pulled out another blade and just as he was about to attack a figure appeared and kicked him away

"Hey Kid! It's me Black Star to save the day!"

Death looked at his friend who's hair was now straight and down to his shoulders while his clothing was almost all black instead of the black and tan he'd had going back in the academy, his personality hadn't changed much in the last few years though that was pretty much the same.

Actually it was the same.

next he saw Maka who's hair was now braided down her back with a few bangs hanging loose her outfits hadn't changed much either over the years either

'Hey Death." she said before going after the target as well, this target was strong and different to all the other targets he'd fought in the past.

He followed after his friends as they all tried to get the target to weaken but the more they attacked the stronger he seemed to get, he kept shooting but the target kept dodging and avoiding him and it was getting irritating fast.

Why did it feel like he was being baited?

He didn't know what was going on or why but he was going to find out one way or another

"Kid! Look out!" he heard Black Star scream right before sharp pain shot through his side then he felt himself get tugged toward the target

"You are ours." his target said to him, he weakly opened his eyes and looked at the target then he heard the muffled shouts of his friends yelling something but with his ears ringing. He felt ill as the target began to run quickly the surrounding building becoming blurs and thus making him sick to his stomach and soon all feel into darkness.

 _ **-Hours later-**_

Death groaned as he awoke lying on a wooden bed covered in furs by the feel of it and there was a tightness around his torso, then the pain flared through his side when he tried to move

 **"I wouldn't do that." a man said as he appeared out of the shadow**

"Who?" he asked weakly

 **"My name is not important right now."** the man said to him as he sat down on a nearby stool. Death tried to move again and finally noticed the chains on his wrist and ankles "Where are my partners?"

"Not here. you dropped them while being dragged here. they tried to fight to save you. So did your friends. All failed." the man said as he lit a cigar

"Why do you want me?"

"I think you've asked enough questions for the time being." the man said as he glared at him. Death sighed as the man stood then left the room and all that sounded through the room was the fire crackling and the sound of the lock clicking.

 _ **Hey readers, I want to thank you for reading this. I am working on the other fanfic and will have it up soon. I also apologize if anything seemed rushed or out of character at all. First time writing for this series. Reviews and Feedback are welcome. Thank you.**_


End file.
